grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Gargoyles
Gargoyles are nocturnal animals that turn to stone during the day. They live in close-knit groups called clans that protect their rookeries and the surrounding area. They are one of the Twelth Races to exist on Earth. Physiology Gargoyles are bipedal gargates, and are generally more physically powerful than humans. And though greatly varying in physical prowess, even gargoyles with frail or lanky build as Brooklyn, or as diminutive as Lexington, have both shown being able to lift full-grown humans over their heads with ease, and are also very agile, since gargoyles as large and physically imposing as Goliath and Broadway or as elderly as Hudson were seen capable of side-stepping, with surprising agility, away from strikes that are too fast for the human eye to follow. They are related to gargoyle beasts, much as humans are related to apes. Being nocturnal, gargoyles are very adept at concealing themselves within shadows, perfectly camouflaging themselves in the dark for ambushes, or simply to get around stealthily. In fact, apart from their inherent strength and beastly features, the cover of the night is generally a gargoyle's strongest weapon against their adversaries. Despite being bipeds, gargoyles are strong enough to gallop on all fours like a wolf. Gargoyles exhibit tremendous visual variety, which presumably helps in them identifying each other since they, particularly in days of yore, generally do not take names for that. For example, some have hair and some don't. Most gargoyles have crests on their foreheads in addition to horns, but some gargoyles lack one, the other, or sometimes even both. Some have relatively round, humanoid faces; some have more animalistic snouts, whilst there are those bearing features that are near-human. Most have prehensile tails possibly to provide aerodynamic balance as they glide airborne, many have six limbs (not including their tail) with four digits per limb: usually two arms (each with three fingers and an opposable thumb), two legs (each with three forward toes and a back claw) that have curving spurs extending from where the knees and elbows are. Their lower body portions are usually analogous between human and quadrupedal lower limbs and corresponding appendages (allowing a gargoyle to drop down on all fours and run quicker that way) in that they stand on their toes, making a Gargoyle appear taller that he or she actually is, and two wings (where the four digits are often divided between ribbing for the wings and/or finger-like grasping claws at the wings apex), though among Mayan gargoyles it is not uncommon to have a snake tail instead of legs, and the Loch Ness gargoyles presumably have dolphin-like tails instead of legs. Culture Clans History Once there were gargoyles in every corner of the world. Although habits differed slightly from place to place, most gargoyles lived in and above a "Gargoyle Rookery". These rookeries were generally natural or gargoyle-dug tunnels in the sides of a cliff or tall mountain. (Gargoyles like being in high naturally protected areas.) Eggs would be hidden in the tunnels. Gargoyles would spend their nights guarding the rookery and foraging for food; their days hibernating in the open air. When the Iron Age of Man arrived, the transformation to stone, which had once been a natural form of protection became a liability. Men could safely seek out gargoyles during the day and use iron weapons to smash them to bits. Many gargoyles were destroyed, and the race nearly perished. One factor saved them. Men were more afraid of each other than of gargoyles. One very wise man struck a deal with a gargoyle. He would build his keep on top of a gargoyle rookery. During the day, his archers could keep both humans and sleeping gargoyles safe from enemies and harm. During the night, the gargoyles would do likewise. It worked out great, and the idea caught on like wildfire. Soon castles, keeps and fortresses were popping up atop every accessible rookery. Existing castles and new castles that could not find a rookery to co-exist with were carving fake gargoyles out of stone, to fool potential enemies into believing that their castle was also protected by gargoyles. This was the golden age of human-gargoyle relations. But it couldn't last. Near Extinction Revival 21st Century Gallery Background Information The Gargoyles are creatures from Disney's animated series Gargoyles made in the 1990s. Trivia * In GrimmFall: Hail Crom, Gargoyles and Trolls share somewhat common traits of turning to stone by day, but unlike Trolls, Gargoyles enter a form of hibernation. Category:Gargoyles Category:Races